What's Gentle?
by Vampira Maxwell
Summary: Heero has been thinking about a question he wants to know the answer to. He knows what gentle means, but he wants to know how it FEELS. So...he asks Duo what it feels like. And Duo has a very unique way of answering him. Shounen ai, Duo/Heero pairing.


What's Gentle?  
  
Anime series: Gundam Wing  
Romance  
Not a lemon or a lime  
Shounen ai  
Pairings: Duo/Heero  
Spoilers: None  
Parts: 1/1  
Story blurb: Heero is tired of only remembering rough treatment in his past. He knows the dictionary definition of the word gentle, but has yet to experience it. He hasn't really ever even heard what's it like. So, he decides to ask Duo.  
  
Dedication: This fanfiction is dedicated to my good friend SkyLark.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters nor am I making money off of this.  
  
Warnings: Very, very slight description of beatings, language, SHOUNEN AI AHEAD  
  
Duo walked into the living room of the house he shared with Heero. He and Heero shared a house together, because it was easier to pay for this way and they would both have a good place to live, seeing as they both had jobs to help pay. He noticed something different, today. Heero. Heero was different. He wasn't watching television, he wasn't reading something or working on his laptop, yeah he still had that thing, he wasn't scowling he just...looked thoughtful...perplexed.   
  
"Alright, Heero, what's wrong with you? You don't normally just stare off into space like that." Duo said.   
  
Heero turned and looked at Duo slowly. "I was just wondering about something." Heero said, half heartedly, like it was something he'd never find the answer to and he knew it.   
  
Duo sighed, pushed his bangs back, scratched the back of his head and walked over to Heero. "What were ya wonderin' about?" Duo asked, sitting next to Heero on the couch.   
  
"I was wondering about something. About...a question I've been thinking about for a few weeks." Heero said.  
  
"Come on, man, don't beat around the bush! That's not like you, anyway. If you have a question and really can't find the answer, why don't ya just ask me? I might know the answer." Duo said.   
  
"Then...can I ask you a question?" Heero asked.   
  
Duo sighed, blowing his bangs, and looking up at the ceiling as if to say, 'Please Lord...GIVE ME STRENGTH!', then turned back to Heero.  
  
"I basically just told you, you could. Geeze, Heero, what's up with you, today?" Duo asked, looking at him funny.   
  
Heero seemed to have a hurt look in his eyes, before making it disappear, clouding it over with mock understanding.   
  
"Never mind." Heero said, getting up.   
  
As he walked by, Duo sighed and grabbed his wrist. "Wait." Duo said. "I'm sorry. I was acting like an ass. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that there was anything wrong with you...you just don't usually act like this, ya know?" Duo asked.   
  
"Yeah...I know." Heero said. 'Looks like I was right. He wont accept the real me. No...I have to keep the mask up.' Heero thought to himself.  
  
"No...Heero, you don't. I'm sorry. You were finally showing feelings and I just act like that. I mean...Heero, you don't have to hide. I'm not gonna jump at you or something if you show feeling. I want you to. Was that a glimpse at the real you? Was that a present?" Duo asked.   
  
Duo had chosen a strange choice of words. It had been a gift and a test. He had thought Duo had failed the test and thrown the gift out the window, but...now he wasn't so sure.   
  
Duo was holding Heero's wrist very tightly. "Could you let go of me? You're sort of hurting my wrist." Heero said, deciding to give Duo the gift and test over again. Even schools gave make up tests.   
  
Duo basically dragged Heero back over to his seat at the couch and made him sit down, before he let go. Duo turned around one arm over the back of the sofa and one of his legs was laying flat on a cushion.   
  
"Spill it." Duo said.   
  
Heero looked a little uneasy. "What's.....what's gentle?" Heero asked, cocking his head to the side, slightly, in wonderment of his own question.   
  
Duo blinked. And blinked again. "What do you mean 'what's gentle'?" Duo asked.   
  
"Well...I know the dictionary definition...but, that's not the same. Knowing what it means...and knowing what it IS and what it feels like are different things." Heero said.  
  
"Come off it, Heero, you've been treated gently before." Duo said, leaning back on the couch.   
  
"No, I haven't. The only touches I've received were rough and hurt and forceful. The only way I've been treated as is having people hit, slap or otherwise hurt me on purpose. When I was little and it still goes on." Heero said.  
  
Duo sat upright. "Who hurts you?" Duo asked. "You, sometimes, but not on purpose. The other pilots...with them sometimes on purpose and sometimes not. Other people I don't know. I've had people walk up to me and hit me for no reason on the street, before." Heero said. "And, Dr. J has always found weird ways to hurt me. Either messing with my mind or body...or both." Heero said, shuddering slightly at the thought.   
  
"I...I didn't know that..." Duo said, quietly. "Could...could you answer the question?" Heero asked.   
  
Duo reached out and let his hand caress Heero's cheek. "That's gentle." Duo said, taking his hand away.   
  
Heero seemed astonished. "D...Duo?" Heero asked.   
  
"Yeah?" Duo asked, in return.   
  
"Could...could you do that again?" Heero asked, slightly blushing.  
  
"Sure." Duo said. He reached out and caressed Heero's cheek again. This time trailing a finger down his jaw line as well.   
  
Heero leaned into the caress and sighed, slightly smiling.   
  
"You like that, Heero?" Duo asked, softly, moving closer, trailing that same finger, over Heero's lips.   
  
Heero shut his eyes. He was about to make a daring move. If he was reading right into what Duo was doing, now, he wouldn't mind all that much, if at all. He, could also be reading wrong, not having any experience in this field.   
  
Heero opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue slip out and guide the finger into his mouth, sucking on it, lightly. He heard Duo gasp once, not expecting him to do that, and then moan slightly, indicating he liked that.  
  
Heero didn't do this for very long, because, he started to feel self-conscious.   
  
Duo took his finger back and put it to his own lips, letting his tongue lick at it, before sliding it into his mouth, tasting Heero.   
  
Duo scooted closer, tracing Heero's cheek and jaw line with his finger, then slowly leaned down, kissing Heero lightly on the lips. He ran his tongue along Heero's bottom lip, asking for entrance.   
  
Heero opened his mouth, invitingly, granting the access Duo wanted. Duo probed inside Heero's mouth. Heero moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Duo's neck. Duo let his hands travel around Heero's waist, pulling him even closer.   
  
Duo broke the kiss, only to kiss a trail to Heero's ear and whisper, "I love you."   
  
"I love you, too. Have for a very long time." Heero replied, as he buried his head in Duo's neck, kissing him there.  
  
Soon, Duo pulled Heero back, too look him in the eyes.   
  
"Is that what gentle feels like?" Heero asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes...that was gentle...and it was also one way of showing you I love you." Duo said.   
  
"Good. I like gentle. Thank you for showing me gentleness and love, Duo." Heero said, kissing him lightly on the lips again.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine." Duo said, kissing him again, while caressing Heero's cheek.   
  
  
  
End  



End file.
